Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 20: Good always prevail
"Recon, that is enough." The elderly figure toned in a deep voice, seeming out of this world. Recon: "Argh, I thought I killed you old croon!!!" Unknown Old man: "Don't try to kill what you cannot hurt. You have being toying with the forces of life and death, that alone is a crime punished by eternal damnation." Recon: "And what are you gonna do about it, old fool? You're gonna kill me?" The taunting and sarcastic tone of his voice was very clear. Unknown old man: "It is not my role to do such a thing, I will however do one thing." He held his hand up, and it started glowing. Recon: "No... You can't... STOP!!!" Apus bolted towards the man, but it was repelled hardly instantly. After a few seconds, Jonas started twitching, and finally collapsed. All of Blade's rage subsided as he ran towards his brother, only caring for him. Jonas: "It has been done. I'm finally free of his chains." Blade: "But that means that you'll..." Blade had more tears coming in his eyes. Jonas: "Yes I'll die, but at least I'll die happy to know what you have become, you and Vir..." Vir was spinning next to Jonas's face, as saying. Final goodbye to his old master. As life left Jonas's body, a small tear fell on Vir's facebolt and got absorbed. Blade, not saying anything, looked at the corpse of his brother.This isn't fair, he didn't deserve all this. I didn't deserve all this. Who must I blame? Who must I turn against?! He then heard Recon insulting the heavenly being, cursing him for what he has done. The old man turned towards Blade and said: Unknown old man: "You know what you have left to do." On this, he disappeared. Recon, still cursing of his bad luck, finally turned back to Blade. Recon: "Familiar sight, Blade? It must be excruciating to see your brother die TWICE in your own arms!!" He laughed devilishly. Blade stood up, and transported Jonas's body towards the other Zodiac Bladers. Blade: "Take care of him for me please." Kushan and Titi both took the charge. Kushan: "What about you?" Blade looked at him, the ultimate resolve seen in his eyes. Blade: "I'm going to finish what I started." He then turned back, and walked towards the stadium. Recon: "Oh, so you still want to join your brother? Well, so be it!!" Apus charged towards Vir, but was pushed back by an invisible force. Blade and Vir started glowing white, their auras becoming more and more powerfull. Blade: "All these years, I have been living in grief, in guilt that I could have saved him, that all that happened to him was my fault." The auras grew stronger every second. Blade: "All this torture, all this pain, I had nowhere to aim it at, nothing to calm it down, nothing to let it out." Blade: "You played with my honour, with my joy, with my friends, all in the goal to anger me." Blade: "But these were nothing compared to the line you crossed so many years ago, and I became aware of only that day(Note from the author: cf Episode 9). You broke the rules of nature, ressurected my brother you killed, made him your slave, made him fight against me, against his own will. That Recon, was the one thing that doomed you. That, was the thing that will guarantee you eternal suffering once past death." Recon: "Oh yeah? Remind yourself who I am? I rule Death and Life!! How could you possibly think I'd go to hell?" Blade: "Because... I'LL ASSURE MYSELF THAT YOU GET THERE, AND NEVER LEAVE!!!" Vir flashed, blinding everyone for a moment. When the light toned down, a new bey was present. Blade: "Now, with all your strength, ATTACK, EVOLUTION VIR!!" Vir charged Apus, knocking him back with incredible strength. Recon: "Uhm, so you evolved... Sorry, but that won't be enough to take me down!!!" Apus charged back, and was met with a vigorous counter-attack. Th two beys clashed, none giving up on the other. Blade: "This ends here and now, Recon. VIR!!! SPECIAL MOVE!!! PRIDE OF EVOLUTION!!!" Vir glowed with a brilliant white aura, then disappeared. Apus was proppeled upwards by a strike. Recon: "What the..." He didn't have time to react more that Apusgot hit by another strike, and then another. The speed became so fast that everyone could make out an X-shaped White form, with Apus at the center. Then, Blade collapsed. At this sight, the Zodiac Bladers ran in, ignoring the power festival occuring before their eyes, and tended to Blade. Titi: "I'm afraid he's... dead." Tears started flowing his cheeks, as of all the other Zodiac Bladers with him. Felinis: "I can feel he's gone, his spirit departed his body." Pisces: "I can feel it too, and yet his courageous Bit-Beast continues to fight." What Pisces was telling was true. Vir was still impacting Apus, the strength dealth in the blows increasing by the second. Homard: "How is he doing this? He hs no one to being commanded to, no one to support him? How could he still fight?" At the climax of the Special Move, Vir's Beast appeared. It had somewhat slightly changed. The Zodiac group recognised Blade's traits!! Pisces: "Listen up everyone, Blade is communicating with me via Vir. I'll retransmit what he has to say" Blade: "I'd like to thank every one of you to have made this journey with me, to have supported me in my darkest hours. I'd like to be buried alongside my brother, right here next to the temple. I'll continue to keep guard on this place. Thank you all." Vir/Blade then auctioned the final part of the Special Move. The X brightened suddenly tenfold, and continued as it proceeded to illuminate all the room. Recon was screaming. Recon: "This isn't possible!! My life cannot end like this!! I'm Recon, the mighty Lord of..." He was cut out as a huge explosion shattered the room. A huge column of light pierced through the ceiling, obliterating everything in its path, until it reached the skies. After a minute or two, the light beam vanished,nleaving the Zodiac Group confused. They saw Vir next to them, wobbling and still turning, although it was probably washed clean of all energy. Apus and Recon were nowhere to be found. Valentine: "I guess that settles it. He died as a hero." Billy: "Yeah, he sacrificed himself for us." Grafera: "That is why he needs to be remembered as a hero, the one who saved the world from the threat of..." ???: "ME?!?!" All the Zodiac Bladers turned to face the place from where the voice emanated. They sa Recon emerge from the ruins, holding his left arm, probably broken, Apus still turning while damaged. Recon: "You really thought that meaningful attack would kill me?! That fool died in vain, and it is no your turn to kic the bucket!! APUS!!!" Apus started charging a Special Move. The Zodiac Bladers, past their astonishement, feeled anger. Comer pus, furious anger. Kushan stood in front of the group: Kushan: "You miserable piece of crap, you don't deserve to live. Everyone, let's put him back in his place." They all loaded their Zodiac Beys. Recon: "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU REALLY THINK YOURE GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!?! COME AND GET ME THEN!!!" Kushan: "With joy." They all launched their beys, and shouted in unison: Zodiac Bladers: "UNITED SPECIA MOVE!!! ZODIAC CIRCLE'S JUDGEMENT!!" A circle appeared, encompassing nearly all the Zodic signs. A huge laser beam-like of energy shot from it towards Recon and Apus. The former was so surprised he didn't havetime to react, and disappeared in the energy beam. -Two hours later- Near the temple, the group just finished preparing Blade's and Jonas's grave. Jonas was already inside the tomb, in his coffin. Then, the group deposed Blade in his. Strangely enough, Vir didn't need to be picked up to be deposited next to Blade; it jumped in the coffin by its own. Titi: "I guess he'll slee out eventually." When they were about to shut the coffin, Vir touched one of the tears that were still falling on Blade's cheeks, and absorbed it. The flash of light was hidden from sight as the coffin was closed, then descended into the tomb alonngside his brother's coffin. Kushan: "Farewell, my friend." Everyone made their final goodbyes, and started leaving the place, decided to make of the world a peaceful world of blading and friendship. -Meanwhile- Down into the earth, lies Blade's coffin. Vir was still emitting light. As its light gone out, Blade opened his eyes. Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Blade0886